Stuck
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: In the recent years a new popular artist has arisen and no one knows just who it is. THey wonder what kind of man can write such tragic and more so magical love stories that can touch any person's heart. Though what happens when this author gets writer's block and can't come up with a new book and meets an awe inspiring muse just for him. Right now rated for Language
1. Preview

Preview

I sigh as I finish typing away at my screen and sigh as I lean back. I can't believe this. After all the years I've been writing I finally meet what I thought couldn't happen… GOD DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK! I want to punch something as I look over my story and can't seem to figure out why the story seemed to get anywhere. I don't want too keep writing or give up… I haven't done anything fun for a while maybe I'll do something like that.

I get up from my chair as I look around my boxed up apartment. It's been a while since I moved in, but I know that everything is still in boxes against the wall the only things that are out is the furniture and my TV. I wonder what happened to me. I used to be a lot more OCD about things. Though I haven't killed my cat yet or forgotten about it's care the year I picked it up from the streets.

I look around as I call out to him, "Pantherlily."

I call out to him a few more times and there's nothing too be seen I sigh when I notice that I had left the window by the fire escape open yet again. He must have gotten outside oh well he was originally a stray too begin with. Since my cat isn't here to play I guess I'll go outside the apartment for today. I need some good stretching anyways.

I'm walking out of my apartment when I notice short messy blue hair on kid who's carrying a heavy box I run over too her too grab it. She sighs I guess from me taking the weight off of her hands she looks over at me and gasps. Her eyes are wide and I'm not sure if it's from fear or surprise. I mean I am a 6' 5" guy with piercings all over my body, a scarred up arm, and i've been told my red eyes are scary.

It's too silent so I decide to break it by asking the shorty a question, "Shorty, are you moving in with your parents?"

The look on her face almost makes me laugh with hos she pouts up at me, "I'm not a child. I'm 21 for crying out loud."

I chuckle as I look her over, "So doesn't mean you still live with them."

"No, I'm helping my friend move in with her boyfriend on this floor now hand me the box."

This girl is surprising. I thought when she first looked at me she would be kind, innocent, and maybe a bit of a baby, but she seems to be a spitfire with a pretty hot attitude.

"Levy, don't piss off Metal head," I hear the voice of Flame Brain call over.

"Metal head?" She asks confused as she slips the box back into her hands.


	2. Chapter 1

Pt. 1- Fateful Meeting and Unpacking

Gajeel

I sigh as I finish typing away at my screen and sigh as I lean back. I can't believe this. After all the years I've been writing I finally meet what I thought couldn't happen… GOD DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK! I want to punch something as I look over my story and can't seem to figure out why the story seemed to get anywhere. I don't want too keep writing or give up… I haven't done anything fun for a while maybe I'll do something like that.

I get up from my chair as I look around my boxed up apartment. It's been a while since I moved in, but I know that everything is still in boxes against the wall the only things that are out is the furniture and my TV. I wonder what happened to me. I used to be a lot more OCD about things. Though I haven't killed my cat yet or forgotten about it's care the year I picked it up from the streets.

I look around as I call out to him, "Pantherlily."

I call out to him a few more times and there's nothing too be seen I sigh when I notice that I had left the window by the fire escape open yet again. He must have gotten outside oh well he was originally a stray too begin with. Since my cat isn't here to play I guess I'll go outside the apartment for today. I need some good stretching anyways.

I'm walking out of my apartment when I notice short messy blue hair on kid who's carrying a heavy box I run over too her too grab it. She sighs I guess from me taking the weight off of her hands she looks over at me and gasps. Her eyes are wide and I'm not sure if it's from fear or surprise. I mean I am a 6' 5" guy with piercings all over my body, a scarred up arm, and i've been told my red eyes are scary.

It's too silent so I decide to break it by asking the shorty a question, "Shorty, are you moving in with your parents?"

The look on her face almost makes me laugh with hos she pouts up at me, "I'm not a child. I'm 21 for crying out loud."

I chuckle as I look her over, "So doesn't mean you still live with them."

"No, I'm helping my friend move in with her boyfriend on this floor now hand me the box."

This girl is surprising. I thought when she first looked at me she would be kind, innocent, and maybe a bit of a baby, but she seems to be a spitfire with a pretty hot attitude.

"Levy, don't piss off Metal head," I hear the voice of Flame Brain call over.

"Metal head?" She asks confused as she slips the box back into her hands.

I don't move my eyes away from her as Flame Brain says something else. I can't help it. Her expressions and emotions have me gazing at her. This girl is like something from a fairy tail… almost like an adorable fairy. I like that. Though I also take notice at how this small little thing is trying to keep the heavy box in her hands.

I quickly swipe it from her again and say too Flame Brain, "Why are you having Shorty carry such a heavy box?"

I try to keep my twitch too myself as I looked up too see him shrug, "She grabbed it."

I watch as a Blondie whack him on the back of his head as she looks over at him with blazing brown eyes. I watch the pink hair guy look at the woman and sigh quitting while he's ahead I guess. Though now that I think about it that girl is his girlfriend if I remember a few mornings ago.

"Natsu, your neighbor is right? I go too grab us all some lunch and coffee and you let Levy grab one of the heaviest boxes."

"What she grabbed it cause it read books," he tries to defend himself and I bet she'd hit him again if lil blue didn't clear her throat.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I had just grabbed a box it didn't seem all that heavy."

Liar, you are so easy to read.

The fight is cut short as I speak up, "Flame Brain, I'm gonna drop this at your front door and don't have the girls carry any of the boxes in a man should do it for them."

I watch as the girls smile at me I simply nod and go too toss the box in their apartment. Though as I drop off the box and turn around lil blue is right there in front of me.

I watch as she look up at me with large hazel eyes and a large smile on her face, "Thank you, Mr…."

"Gajeel," I manage to grunt out, "my name is Gajeel. If Flame Brain tries to have you ladies carry anymore boxes just tell me and I'll beat him in line for you."

I watch as she laughs almost like a fairy that I saw in a show as a kid, "Why do I have a feeling that you just want to beat Natsu up though, Gajeel."

I watch as this small twinkle stays in her eyes as she walks past me, "Thank you for saving me back there with the box… twice at that."

I manage to say, "It's nothing."

She smiles as I walk by her and she calls out, "By the way my name's Levy."

I walk past Flame Brain and his girl too the elevator and as the doors close I mutter to myself with a small smile to my face, "Levy huh."

I had decided upon Chinese food and some working out at the gym for the day, but that was hours ago and I'm finally making it home for the day glad my editor hasn't called me just yet. I shiver a bit at the thought of Juvia's somewhat annoying voice trying to boss me around though we're no longer kids that grew up together. I even wonder how my lil sister is doing, Not that I'm worried for Wendy she's a big girl of 12 years old and I've taught her a lot about fighting maybe while I'm in this block I'll go visit her.

I look up too find myself at my apartment and too see the lil blue fairy exiting the building. I chuckle to myself as I watch her try to fix her shoulder bag. I manage to open the door and hear her let out a startled scream.

As she looks up she smiles at me, "Oh it's just you Gajeel. Thanks."

"Where are you going shorty?"

"Home, what else," she answers in a teasing tone.

I give her a have grin at her remark as I say, "It's a bit late for that."

She looks around taking note of the no taxis and how the streets are dark and barren.

She mutters to herself, "Those 2 idiots."

"You should stay with those 2 idiots tonight and head home tomorrow?"

"No, I couldn't do that too them. Also I think they already started their own lil world. I don't mind walking home."

I look at her sharply as I ask, "How far do ya live?"

"A few blocks," she answers quietly.

I sigh as I look down at her as I think to myself, 'I've been writing too many fluff scenes haven't I, cause I'm gonna hate myself.'

"Come up too my apartment I'll walk you home in the morning it's too late to do that now."

She goes too argue but I give her a pointed look and she seems too follow me back inside the building. We make it back to my apartment when I realize that most of my crap besides clothing is still packed away in boxes. I should have finally started to unpack after living here for 6 months. Still now is not the time to be embarrassed.

I look around as I look at the boxes and try to lighten my embarrassment, "I bet you're tired of seeing boxes today."

I look back too see Shorty look around as she shakes her head, "Not really luckily Lucy was already practically living there we spent most of the time chatting as we had Natsu and a few other friends come over too move the boxes. I thought you'd been living here a while?" She ends up asking me confused.

"I have I just been a bit busy too unpack." It's not a lie, but it is also not the truth. Since I started writing my newer book I've been lost in it trying to make it better. I've never had to do that in my last few books, but this one feels like it's been missing such a large piece.

"That's too bad if you want I can help. It's not that late too stay up a lil bit longer."

I'd hate to have her do that, but I'm sure she'd do it anyways.

"I'd like that all my furniture is in the right place. I just need to unpack everything else," I tell her trying too make sure my voice is a bit bored sounding.

She smiles as she looks the boxes over until she reaches the books. I know I don't look like a book reading guy hell I bet I don't' look like a top selling romance author, but hell don't judge a book by the cover. Though I also have been writing more crime and horror stories in my down time enjoying those a bit more. They are published but under a different pseudonym then my more popular books. I smile as she flips through the books as she organizes them on one of my few bookshelves.

"Wow, I'm surprised with your collection you have here," she tells me as she looks over her shoulder, "these are some of my favorite authors."

I look away from her as I put my movies in a bookcase by title and theme. Still I keep peeking at her and watch as she uses one of the tables as a step stool. I watch as she organizes all the boxes of books with ease. It's barely been an hour and she finished the 'bookcase and I finished up setting my movies away.

"I think we have most of these boxes finished off."

I'm glad that all my boxes with my work in it are in my bedroom under my bed. God I treat them like porn mags. I look around when it hits me I had unpacked my kitchen items already for when i cook. So the shorty is right we do have about everything finished off. I sigh in relief as i check the time and groan at how late it is.

"You can take my bed. I'm sure I have a shirt you can borrow."

"You don't need to do that I can sleep on the couch," she tries to argue and I shake my head.

"You'll take the bed I think it's the least I can do for unpack and organizing all my books." I leave it at that as I go into my room and pull out one of my small shirt hoping it'll cover her nicely.

I toss it too her and point too my room hoping she won't get noisy, "Just go in and go too sleep I'm gonna be up a bit longer."

I wait a bit before I turn my computer on and open a new document. I look at the page, but freeze when I hear my name.

I look up too see that the shorty standing at my bedroom door in nothing else but my shirt. I take in how curvy her hips look probably my shirt is even a bit below her knees.

"What do you need?"

"Umm… Which door is your bathroom?"

"The door without the calendar on it in my bedroom is the master bathroom just use that one."

She nods her head and turns away from me walking right back into my bedroom.

I sigh as I look at the page and decide another fantasy from what's coursing through my brain a dragon and fairy love seems too be sworming. I start typing though I freeze wondering how the two fo them would even meet if it's a bit of a fantasy story.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch.2- Remembering More than a Lil Blue Fairy

Italics are Gajeel's Story

Gajeel

I'm tired from my long flight back from seeing an old friend Igneel whose fledglings finally hatched. There was a small celebration. Though I'm in my original form I like my more humanoid form cause I feel the wind passing me by. Though after dealing with the annoying whelps and how one of them tried to catch my hair on fire while I was in that form I'll stay in this form for a bit longer. Though a spark of blue showing in a flower bed of bright pink catches my eye s and I can't help my own curiosity. I transform into my humanoid form. As I land my wings fold up against my back. I spot the blue light again and I quickly follow it. As I reach out my hand I feel it wrap around a dainty limb. I watch as the little ball of light transforms into a small little fairy. Her hair is short curly blue that's draped around her small shoulders and how her dress that's made from both blue hydrangea and amaryllis petals. I take in her beauty as hazel eyes with gold and forest green flecks shining in the light from the sun.

"Who are you doing in my garden?" A surprisingly strong and confident voice asks in a rushed and somewhat quiet tone of voice.

"I don't see your name on it, butterfly."

She puffs up her cheeks as she looks in the eye looking defiant almost like she didn't care I had a good grip on her leg or that I'm a dragon.

I can't help but to laugh as I let her go, "I was kidding. I saw the small light from your other form and I was drawn her. It's been awhile since I've seen a fairy."

"That's cause we have been in hiding cause humans. Such trivial creatures. This garden is one of the last places we fairies can realize without having to go back to our realm. Though I can say the same about seeing an iron dragon still in this plane as well."

I chuckle as I let her take in the metal studs that adore my body.

"What should I call the trespasser of my home?" She asks suddenly snapping me from whatever thoughts I was trapped in.

"Kurogane Metalicana and what is your name fairy?" I ask purely curious at what the beauty's name is.

"Shaylee Rhyannon," she answers as she looks me square in the eye.

I hear knocking at my door and I groan when I hear an annoyed Juvia scream, "Gajeel, open this door right now!"

I sigh as I look up too see Levy leave my room. She must have showered and dressed in her clothing from yesterday.

"Thank you for having me stay here yesterday. I should thank you somehow," she says with a thoughtful and honest face.

I shake my head as I look at her, "Don't worry about it."

"Gajeel Redfox, I know you are ignoring me. Open this damn door before I break in and show you a reason to fear me."

I sigh as I look at her, ""You should go."

She nods her head as she grabs her bag and slips on her shoes. Her head lowers even more when he opens the door to see Juvia. I watch as she seems to start running too get the hell away from me. I grimace as Juvia looks at me with her hard eyes.

She slams my door shut as she moves towards me and yells, "Juvia is wondering what is taking so long on your new book."

Should I admit too Juvia I have writer's block and the lil blue that ran from apartment had become a muse for a new story that all of a sudden i just can't seem to write.

She looked at my computer at the short 3 chapter I've already written since I stayed up last night writing it, because the girl that inspired it was in my room snuggled in the sheets in my shirt.

"What the hell, Gajeel? Do you have any idea what will happen when I get to the office and have to explain that you had abandoned that story?"

I sigh as I sit in my chair as I turn to look at her. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell my childhood friend all about yesterday… hell maybe the last couple months. So i tell her everything from the first time trouble writing hit until yesterday that this lil blue haired girl walked in and a story was already inspired.

"Wow, Gajeel you realize what you might be saying here?"

I look at her confused, "What?"

"I think you started to fall in love with this girl. That's what. I haven't seen you like this since that girl that lived across the street left when we were kids. I think that's why 1 or both of the lovers in your stories dies."

"So," I question and Juvia sigh as she looks at me then the time.

"Look Gajeel Juvia would love to stay, but Juvia has a date with Gray in an hour and she needs to get dressed."

I sigh as I watch my editor turn to leave only to look over her shoulder, "Though she does remind you of that little girl doesn't she."

"What do you mean?"

She looks back at me as she says, "The one you always chased around calling a lil fairy especially since she was always in her family's garden. It was funny how you 2 first met."

She leaves me with those words and I sit back even more in my chair that the only reason it's still up right is cause of my desk that's right behind it.

The little blue haired girl that lived next now that I think about it I do remember such a girl. I truthfully thought I had made her up too get over my lonely childhood. I don't remember her name cause I did always call her fairy. The little fairy in the garden next door. If I remember correctly I met her when I was seven and she disappeared from my sight by the time I was 11 but that was about 11 years ago.

I smile as I remember her and how the story i'm writing seems to be based off of it. I had climbed into her garden late one night cause I had accidently tossed my signed football over my neighbor's fence. So I climbed over it and started searching. Then shortly after I came face to face with a crying little girl with bright blue hair. I'd never seen a girl cry before never my mother or Juvia ever let anyone see their tears before.

I walked up to her and asked what was wrong and I remember her saying something about it's dark out and her lantern broke. I looked around to take notice of a lantern hanging from a branch broken and my football right under it. Uppss… I apologized to her and asked if she wanted me to take her too her house door. She had shaken her head and said daddy was drinking. The thought angers me thinking that a man would rather drink then watch his own daughter. What if she got hurt or worse kidnapped. Still after getting close too the lil girl I learned that her mother had recently died and her father had moved them too a new home too try too get over the lose. She was only 5 at the time. It'd make sense that her father would want to drown himself in liquor too forget about his late wife's passing. Though I never figured out how she had passed away.

I sigh as I ruffle up my long hair and think I should catch some zzz's then visit my lil sister. When i finally wake up again I take notice that it's only 4 in the afternoon and I had fallen asleep around 10 ish so it wasn't that bad trying to get up. I message wendy that I'm going to be going over to see her so too tell our parents that they are too expect me soon. I decide that I'll take a shower and change my clothing before going over there. I finish getting dressed slip on my shoes and grab my wallet and car keys as I head out for the day.

I sigh as I reach my foster parent's home. I sigh when I hear yelling inside knowing my dad did something stupid again. I walk inside to see that it's Wendy that dad is actually fighting with.

"What's going on here?" I ask confused as Wendy looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Dad won't let me hang out with Justin."

"Justin…." I think for the second and remember the rather flamboyant boy that was here the last time I visited, "Is he the fashionably gay guy?"

"'Yes, Justin and his boyfriend want to got to a concert that they know is my fav band. They offered to take me, but dad won't let me cause Justin's brother is coming with."

"So?" I ask confused.

"His brother, Romeo, isn't gay," she answers seeming to be a bit tired.

"Again so. As long as the boy doesn't touch you then go ahead. Those 3 will need to look after you or so help me I'll kill them."

My sister laughs as she hugs me, "Thanks, Gajeel. Even though we're not blood related you're still the best brother in the whole world."

I smile as I hug my sister tightly to my chest glad that I have her in my life. If it wasn't for her and Juvia I'd probably be in a bad place right now.

I was a kid that didn't follow the rules very well, but I got in trouble a lot more when I turned 11 and the lil fairy had left. She was only 3 at the time, but when I first came home from a bad fight I remember the look in her eyes at such a young age. I sigh as I ruffle her hair thinking it's sad that ever since I can remember my sister has always been so much older than she needed to be. Though mom and dad adopted her when she was about 1 since Wendy's mom died during childbirth. Mom was good friend's with Wendy's mom. Though we were both raised as blood siblings with the same love and care. Though when I started to get piercings and tattoos dad and I were always fighting.

"Brother, when do you think you'll cut your hair. You don't need to grow it out for me anymore."

I chuckle as I look at her remembering that I did have longer hair as a kid, but when Wendy Was in elementary some kids cut her hair. Too make her feel better since she kept saying after that she'd keep her hair short I told her, "I'll grow my hair out with you and if they cut your hair I'll cut mine as well."

I smile as I look at my lil sister, "Nah, I'm so used too my long hair I'm not sure how it'd be too have short hair."

Wendy giggles and I realize she's that lil blue's height. I smile as I set my hand on her head and sigh, 'If only we were blood related maybe you'd finally grow in height."

I laugh as she look at me pissed as she takes a swing at me taking me off guard for a lil bit.

I sigh as I catch her fist, "Let's go out for a bit mom and dad should be fine with that."

"Oh did you get that bonus from your last book?"

"Yup and I've been saving it for we can go out and do something fun without the parents."

Wendy giggles as she looks over at me as we make our way too our favorite pizza joint that finally has started letting me through their doors again after an incident back when I was still in high school. I had bumped into this lil thing and her boyfriends didn't' seem too like that. They had picked a fight and I beat the shit out of them and ending up knocking the girl down hard. I remember seeing her bleeding and the owner getting pissed at me and the 2 guys.

I smile as we walk inside and we order an ultimate pizza which has everyone's favorite toppings all put into one. Wendy and I laugh as she takes off a piece and looks at all the meat and such, "Why did you have to have the ultimate?"

"Cause it has everything on it. Why else," I answer sarcastically and y lil sis just laughs.

"Is that you Gajeel?" I hear a light fluttery voice.

I look up too see the beautiful hazel eyes and hair between cyan and turquoise short and layered hair, of one Levy.

"Oh, hey Shorty." I say to her and her nose crinkles up at me, it's pretty cute. I mentally shake my head as I scrowl at myself for thinking such a thing.

"I told you my name is Levy who is this with you?"

Wendy answers her before I can have any kind of say in the matter, "Hello, I'm Gajeel's little sister, Wendy Marvell."

Levy looks at us confused, "Marvell, are you not related?"

"Yeah, we were adopted into the same family when we were young. Wendy is still my little sister though," I tell her as I pull my sister into a bear hug, as she calls it.

Levy smiles as Wendy motions for her to sit down, "if you like you can have some of our pizza if you'd like to join."

For some reason I blush as I think of my little sister trying to play matchmaker once again. At least she no longer thinks I'm gay. Though I did make 2 good friends through that.

"Sure, I'd love too," Lil Blue answers as she smiles softly.

As she sits down my sister automatically start asking her questions and Levy simply smiles as she answers.

"So Levy what can you tell me about your family?" She asks and the question seems to hit a spot in her since her face twists in a pained expression as she looks at us.

Though she does answer after a moment of silence, "My mom was killed in a break in when I was a child so I don't remember her all to well except she loved reading too me every chance that she got. She was a caring and loving woman like no other. My father he was to, but after mom died he changed he drank for a couple years until he realized that he needed to get his act together. Though he started to turn back to his old self though i only had a couple more years with him until he died. A family friend adopted me when I was 16 too make sure I wasn't going to be alone. He had taken in a lot of kids and made it so we all were a family. Lucy came in later but Natsu came in a bit before I did when he foster father disappeared as if nothing happened. They're all I have along with the others."

Wendy smiles softly as she looks at me, "That's gotta be tough I was lucky I was adopted when I was 1 so I don't remember much and I had a loving family that took care of me. Gajeel he was 5 when his parents died in a car accident that scarred up his arm rather badly. They pulled him out and he bounced around for a year and had a tough time until our parents took him in. He was rather lonely growing up, but he did have a small friend for a couple years that kept him in check."

She smiles softly as she looks at us, " had a friend too that kept me sane while my father drank and ignored me until I had an accident. I have a bad scar on my left scapula."

I freeze up and remember messing around with the young girl in the back of her garden where old statues and such we placed. I remember us pushing each other around, but I was older than her I should have known. I should have taken her back too the garden and told her that it'd be better to be around the flowers instead one of the old figures in the back that was broken caught her shoulder badly when I had pushed her off a small stone. I remember all the blood and screaming for help. While she was in the hospital her father wouldn't let me near her saying that I'm a demon child and I don't deserve such an angel in my life. He was right, I don't deserve someone like his daughter.

A hand waves in front of my face and I sigh as I lean up against my sister weighing and I know a tear had slipped through. I feel Wendy wipe the tear away and sigh.

"I'm sorry did I cause you too remember something bad," Lil Blue apologizes and I simply keep my head on my sister's shoulder hiding off the pain I hold. I wince as I hear somewhat familiar voice and the I hear them scream something.

I look up and they scream in my face, "You're the guy that hurt Levy a few years ago."

I keep my head on my head on my sister's shoulder as I shrug.

Wendy though wasn't going to have any of this.

"Gajeel didn't start the fight if I remember you had over some stupid thing and kept pushing on it. You threw the first punch it's not his fault you guys are weaker than a lil babe."

I almost gasp at my sister's harsh tone and demanding and confident voice. I sih as I keep my head in place. Though Levy seems to be slightly frightened. Though she looks at me with a hint of pity and sadness though it's wiped away by something else that i'm not entirely sure.

"Gajeel, s a kind person," Lil Blue yells at them pulling on their ears, "What have I tried to teach you about picking fights you can't win and judging a book by it's cover?!"

I let out a small smile of relief as she said that. As she looks over I swear it was like some shoujo manga scene when the guy notices a beautiful girl and falls in love with her that instant. I can't like her like that already. It is the first time besides my family has defended me though she doesn't know me at all.

* * *

 _Hi, it's AlwaysDreaming95, but you can call me Cas. I'm just writing this to ask you to please read and review. tell me your thoughts and even ideas. I always love to hear what people have ot say about my stories. So pleas cheer me on and I will try my best._


	4. Chapter 3

Ch.3- Becoming friends

Gajeel

Everything has cooled down and since the restaurant owner was one of the boy's dad he said that the meal is on the house and even gave us a nifty lil plate of cookies or something. I smile as I pick up on and groan at how it melts in my mouth. Wendy is laughing as she eats and I take notice that Lil Blue is sitting across the room, but when she looks up I look down slightly as if I had done something wrong. I don't deserve friendship or love. I've done too many horrible things.

I watch as Lil Blue stands up and moves back to our table. I watch as she walks over and my eyes move all over her body as she moves around tables and chairs. She looks so small and childish, but at the same time she has enough curves in her petite body that it'll draw eyes too her. She smiles at us when she finally reaches us again and sits in the chair she was seated in no more than

"So Gajeel, I've been wondering something since last night?"

My sister looks at me and mouths, "Last night."

I shake my head at her as i look at Levy, "What is ti?"

"You've been there 6 months and Natsu has lived there for a couple years now so Lucy, our friends, and me have come over there a lot why haven't we seen you? Also why was your books and movies and whatever else was in the boxes in your room still in their moving boxes?"

My sister looks at me probably wondering how I'm gonna lie my way out of this.

"I've been busy with the work I do. I am either hardly ever home or I'm sleeping." It's not exactly a lie, but it isn't exactly the truth.

"Wow, what do you do?" She asks being all curious and cute… no, not cute just curious.

I sigh as I think of something that I can say to her, but I can't think of anything. I mean I used to do welding until Juvia came over one day asking if she could get one of my stories published. If I remember it was about a boy finding a childhood friend that went missing as a child. She ended up being some kind of killer and to keep her secret she killed him and by the end of the book she killed herself.

"I…." I'm stumped.

"Brother, is an artist he mostly works with iron and such."

Oh my god I love you Wendy. Though she's not lying on the side I do some welding and such that I sell for a higher price too stuck up rich assholes. Though that's when I had more time the store I had stopped writing the other day. Maybe I'll work with that. Though I wonder if mom and dad even still have everything in there.

"That's gotta be cool. I'm just a college student that working at a bookstore."

I can't help but let a smirk cross my face, "That's not so surprising from how you talked about books yesterday while you organized them."

I watch a blush creep up on her cheeks at my words and I can't help, but to think at how cute she is.

"So Gajeel do you have any other siblings besides Wendy?" She asks suddenly and I snap my eyes from a family that had 2 little boys the same age different apart than me and my own brother.

I nod my head, "Yeah, I do. Though when our parents died he was adopted right away cause he was this cute little 4 year old while I was rough looking 6 year old."

I watch as a small frown crosses her face, "That's sad. Have you tracked him down at all?"

He nods his head, "I have and he wants nothing to deal with me. I mean he's going too a pretty good law school and even has a boyfriend. Though I'm sad he kept the name Rogue."

"Rogue, you're his worthless brother," I hear a soft voice say along with a rather annoying one.

I look up too see a curvy girl about 20 with short white hair standing next to a rather annoyed looking blonde that i know Rogue is dating. His name is rather lamer than my brother's so there's nothing wrong with it.

"Yeah, nice too see you again, Sting." I call over to the rather po'ed man.

Though Rogue is a rather quiet kid his choice of a lover is questionable since he's loud and abolish. My brother is a law student and Sting is believe it or not in a bag that had just signed and he has no problem showing off his relationship.

"Is this your own lover, Gajeel?" Sting sneers.

Wendy looks at him and glares. Though rogue said he wants nothing to deal with me he still comes over to my parent's place to spend time playing video games and such. I guess it became a habit when I met him again when he was 16 and I was 19. I pulled him from a fight knowing just who he is and I patched him up after bringing him back to my place. So she's also had the displeasure of meeting Sting a few times before now.

Levy s simply looking at him with distaste, "I'm not dating Gajeel but I am a friend. We were talking before Miss…"

"Yukino," the girl answers with a laughter shining in her eyes as she watches Sting squirm.

"Miss. Yukino, interrupted. So I'd like it if you went off to bother some other unfortunate soul while we continue our conversation."

Yukino laughs at Sting as she grabs his arm and pulls him away and Levy looks back at me and I ask, "Friends, huh?"

"Well… yeah, I'd like to think of us as friends," she answers softly.

I look at her as I nod, "yeah, I'd like that."

She smiles over at me like it's nothing big, but for some reason my chest hurts. Is it the way she's smiling or is it just the writer in me that's thinking it's something more?

I'm not sure how long I sit there with Levy, but I have to say I like this girl. I know I decided that after figuring out she wasn't like the other girls that I've met. Lil Blue has her own way of doing things and it's so far always made me smile. though with my shady past I'm afraid that I'll taint that white angelic light that the Shrimp gives off. I wonder what she'd do if she knew what I'm really like.

"Gajeel," I hear her call at me moving me from my thoughts back to real life.

"Yeah, Shrimp?" I ask wondering why she's looking at me like she is.

"It's just you're a bit different from what I thought you'd be."

I go too speak up when my phone goes off. I look down to see that it's Juvia calling me once again.

I sigh as I look at my phone, "Sorry Shorty I got too take this call it's my boss…" I walk away from her and I take my editor's call.

Levy's POV

I sigh as I watch Gajeel walk away from the table on the phone. I know he's lying to me, but I'm not sure why he'd do that.

"So do you have the hots for my big brother?"

I look at the younger girl in front of me and take in her blue black hair that almost looks like a dark purple and a dark chocolate hue for eyes.

I feel a bit nervous thinking of an answer so i simply answer her truthfully, "Well I find him attractive. He a nice height, his eyes seem cold but I see a kind light in them that he tries to hide, his tattoo is really nice, his piercings are kind of hot in a way, and he's rocking the long hair. So yeah I guess you can say that. Though I'm not the kind of person that tries to jump into bed with someone that I just met."

She smiles as she looks at me, "I like you. You're truthful I guess my brother's taste has gotten better over the years."

I look at her purely confused and the younger girl laughs as she looks at me.

"My brother's taste of woman have always been the opposite of you, but whenever he'd find out any of them didn't' get along with his family he'd kick them too the curb in a matter of seconds."

I can't help, but too smile as I look at Wendy, "I realized that. I used too see him in the halls of my friend's apartment building and I was always a lil bit scared of him, but when I was helping his girlfriend move into his apartment Gajeel saved me from breaking my foot with a heavy box filled with books. Then when he found out I was gonna walk a few blocks late into the night alone he basically forced me to stay in his apartment. He gave up his bed and everything and spent the night on the couch."

'Lucky last time I was over my brother was grumpier than heck so he made me sleep on the couch though he was on his computer the whole night. The stupid jerk kept me up most of the night with him typing away on his keyboard."

"Was it at his 'new' apartment?"

"No, that was at his older one so I don't think it'd matter where I slept there the walls were paper thin and you could hear everything. The walls in his newer one is almost all I heard was clanking on his keyboard."

"What was he doing on his computer all night?" I ask her completely confused?"

"I don't know really though he… usually ends up typing reviews and stuff as a critic for a few places."

"That's surprising," I tell her tilting my head off to the side.

'Well I think he mostly does it so he can draw more attention to his own art and away from his competitors."

"Really?'

Wendy shrugs and I know there's truth to her words, but why do I feel like she's lying for her older brother? Though I guess she doesn't really know me and it's the same thing for Gajeel as well. They don't really have a reason too trust me. I sigh as i watch gajeel make his way back over to us and I can't help but feel my heart start to beat even faster. I look away from him too his sister and she gives me a knowing smile and I blush as I look away from her at Jet and Droy. They're basically brother too me, but I've known for a while that they don't think of me as a sister. I sigh as I lay my head on the table looking at them wondering why i couldn't just like 1 of them, Why did I have too choose a guy that seems to be the opposite of me? I mean he has all kinds of books and movies, but he doesn't seem to care about any of them?

Wendy's POV

This is an interesting time. So my brother took care of this lady the other day so she wants to be friends with him. It's a bit odd, but at the same time it's a bit unlike my brother. All his ex's broke up with him cause he wasn't the caring kind and he was possessive like a dragon with it's gold. Though he couldn't love them cause of the memory of the lil blue fairy in the garden next door he had told me.

"So Levy do you really want to be friends with that mean mug?"

She looks at me and smiles, "Yeah, he's a nice guy though he looks pretty mean. Though he tries to act like he doesn't care for anyone. You can see it in his eyes."


	5. Author's Comment- Read if You Will

Hey Everyone it's always dreaming. I want to post about how I'm sorry about not posting for awhile. I'm trying to get back into my stories, but I had a small break in my depression while I was working. I had quit the place I was working at because I was moving for school. I have some free time so i'll try to write up what i can. I can't make any promises of what I'll get back to and when though i want to try my writing is what makes me feel better. So give me a bit of time and I'll get what I can written up and posted. If anything leave comments of what you think of my work. Thank you and good night.


End file.
